User talk:Ewok Lover
Hi dear Just wanted to stop by and say, "hello" you better get started editing stuff. Also let's make you an MSN account! --Willabeth & Panakin Forever 20:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Where you at? We've been waiting for more activity from you for awhile now, sweetcake. --Willabeth & Panakin Forever 04:09, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey babe, it's nice to see a fellow Angelica fan around these parts. Love the icon. Keep the edits coming. Thanks for making Angelica's gallery. I was planning on doing it soon, but just hadn't gotten to it. Thanks again. --Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 06:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding more pictures to her gallery. I appreciate it. Okay, I'll be sure to upload more stuff of her soon, unfortunately there aren't many more pictures of her to upload. Other than screencaptures, which I plan on uploading at some point. And you are very welcome for the note, I thank you for mine as well. I love you too. Can't wait to see you editing more. Love ya.--Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 22:41, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, darling. I am here to say thank you for adding those picture to miss Angelica's gallery. I appreciate it. I'm glad you love to help, because we always love it when you do. Thanks again. I love you too. --Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 12:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Glad you dropped by to say hi. I love you too. And, I'm also glad you really enjoy helping! Totally impressed by all of those Ewoks pages!!! Keep up the GREAT work. I love you so much too. Oh, by the way, cute how you put the Angelica picture on my page. :) --Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 08:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) So, whoa!!! No reply since February? Where have you been at? I miss seeing your cute replies. So... a lot has happened since our last messaging. Perhaps you would like to tell me how you feel about these change of events? --Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 07:49, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh my goodness, that note was so cute. I loved it so much. So cool, you like our current direction. Awesome. Are there any characters that you specifically like? Feel free to share. Things have been going well for me thus far, so thank you. I also wish the same for you. And I love you too! --Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 17:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, I loved the last two messages you sent me. Super cute! Secondly, why do you hate to say that you need help? There's no problem with needing help. I love those colors too, babe. Maybe they could be used for someone's page I make soon? There are still a lot of people who need pages as you know. Any idea of who could use those colors if it's one of the people who's page will be made soon? Let me know! Love you. --Willabeth & Panakin Forever (talk) 10:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Ewoks Hello, Kelsey. I just wanted to say thank you for helping on the site. Here's to 100 edits soon, eh? --The Force 5 (talk) 05:54, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me and for all your help on the site. --The Force 5 (talk) 03:11, February 26, 2013 (UTC) BOOMM Try not to focus on being BOOMM and you might become less BOOMM. You could also play a game. Empire Of 1 (talk) 07:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New I like your new stuff... a lot. --The Force 5 (talk) 19:59, April 18, 2019 (UTC)